Ever
by nanichick5
Summary: I am having epic problems with fanfiction...4th time posting this story. I don't know how many people will stop reading it just because I can't post a stupid chapter properly. I'm sooooo sorry! Steve/Danny total romance...with songs.
1. Ever

Disclaimer: I don't own HFive-0, if I did you would know. This is the first chapter so please read and review so I can decide if it will be a one shot or multiple chapters!….Oh and MAJOR slash (Steve/Danny)

_Ever-growing passion_

_Why not love instead of this macabre lust_

_Sleepless nights_

_Dream filled mornings_

_Un-natural want_

_Heart-broken in the end_

_What is the use?_

_We never act normal_

_We don't know what's happening_

_We get lost and no longer know whom we are._

_Why must this happen? _

_Give up this useless passion and find that one true love._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months after starting H5-0<strong>_

_Steven J. McGarrett_

Danny looked up from his computer when I walked in. "Why is it you never knock? You know what? Never mind…this is the same reason why I never knock when I come over."

I felt myself smiling as I sat on the edge of Danny's desk. "Technically, I'm the boss, the governor gave me this suite to work out of, and asked me to pick my crew, so I have a right to walk in whenever I want."

Danny settled back in his chair, opened his mouth to argue, paused, then pointed his finger… "I hate you, you know that right?" I laughed, "yeah but only in the best possible way right?"

"No Steven, not in the best possible way. Only you would say that. How is it possible to hate someone in the best possible way? That is an oxymoron, you do know that right? What am I saying, you wouldn't know an oxymoron if it came up and slapped you in the face."

I didn't answer. Instead I chose to talk about the case we were working on. But that didn't stop me from thinking: _I do know what an oxymoron is you moron, because you are sitting right in front of me_.

After the day's work was done and the criminals were rounded up Danny and I headed home; I was driving and Danny as usual, was talking a mile-a-minute punctuating every other word with a hand gesture.

"….and then you go and do something stupid. One of these days, I swear….just one of these days. I just know something will come back from the past and bite you in the ass, and when that day comes, I refuse to be your back-up!"

"Really, Danny? I mean you have nothing else to say so you start rhyming your words? Is that a Jersey thing I don't know about?"

"Why is it every time I bring up your Neanderthal antics I am met with 'is that a Jersey thing Danny?' Have you nothing to say for your-self?" With every word his accent and gesticulations emphasized the point he was trying to make. "Hold up, I understand now, you are completely avoiding the subject in the hopes that I will shut up and drop it. Well I for one do not plan on bending to your every whim and will, I have a daughter to think about and I refuse to get caught up in your utter and complete disregard for protocol; especially when said disregard puts my life in danger!"

"Yeah but it helps me catch the bad guys and makes the island a safer place for Grace, doesn't it?"

Danny looked at me then looked out the window. We drove the rest of the way home in silence but I couldn't help but think _at least now he knows I do it in part for him_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later<strong>_

_Daniel Williams_

Steve stopped the car in front of the Palace and climbed out, handing the keys over to me. "Go get Gracie, go to the park, take the day off, I don't care, but whatever you do, do NOT come back to the office. That is an order. It's the first Father's Day that you have had her since your divorce" he stated before he stalked off.

I stuck my head out of the passenger side window and yelled "Hey Steve!" My partner stopped, and turned around. "What Danny?" he asked, I just looked at him and signed my thanks. McGarrett laughed and walked away.

_You don't know how lucky I am to have you as a partner_, I thought.

"Just don't talk to me," I stated.

"We're back to that again," he stated.

"Well we wouldn't be 'back to that again' if you acted in a rational, competent, normal human, manner, would we?" I retorted.

"Are you saying I am not human, Danny? Is that what you are saying?"

I gave him the most incredulous look I could muster. "Did you lose your hearing sometime between shooting the suspect and diving off a building, McGarrett? Or is that just your normal response to a question that should be answered but is being avoided…again I should add."

"It wasn't a building Danny, It was an abandoned shack, and no I did not lose my hearing. I heard you perfectly well, I just chose not to answer because you would just get upset."

"And why would that be Steven, I wonder? What could I possibly have to be worried about? I do not suppose you would like to keep the job that you have, much less stay alive, but I would. And I for one do not appreciate the hazards that come with having you for a partner."

Steve looked at me for a full beat. "Stop staring at me and look at the road you goof. I don't want to explain to my eight year-old that I was in an accident because you were looking at me. That would just be disturbing….on so many levels." Steve looked back at the road without saying anything. But I thought: _I don't want her to know until I know for sure._


	2. U Got it Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own this song that right belongs to Usher Raymond IV, nor do I own the delicious men of HFive-0.

Sorry not as much Danny as I would like, but I hope you enjoy! 3

_When you feel it in your body you found somebody who  
>Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew<br>Said, You act like you're ready but you don't really know  
>And everything in your past, you wanna let it go.<em>

_I've been there, done it, humped around_  
><em>After all that, this is what I found<em>  
><em>Nobody wants to be alone<em>  
><em>If you're touched by the words in this song, then baby<em>

_You got it, you got it bad when you're on the phone_  
><em>Hang up and you call right back<em>  
><em>You got it, you got it bad if you miss a day without your friend<em>  
><em>Your whole life's off track<em>

_Know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_  
><em>You don't wanna have fun, it's all you think about<em>  
><em>You got it bad when you're out with someone<em>  
><em>But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else, you got it bad<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year after joining<strong>_

_Steven J. McGarrett_

It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes off of him. Even though Catherine was there Danny filled a part of his life that he didn't know he had. Sometimes he was in the middle of an orgasm with Cat but the only reason he was cumming was because he was imagining Danny beneath him screaming his name whiles he was jerking himself off.

"mmmmh…..Good morning Commander" Cat stated whiles lavishly stretching making her nipples peek over the sheet.

I was facing away from her so I was able to roll my eyes without her seeing me. "Good morning to you Lieutenant. How did you sleep?"

Catherine laughed "I don't quite remember falling asleep, Commander but I guess when I did, I was able to sleep well."

"I think we both have that problem" I said with a laugh "we should…." But I was interrupted by the phone ringing. I picked it up off the night stand and answered it. "Yeah , Steve McGarrett."

"Commander, its Governor Jamison here, I have a problem."

I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side of the baseboard coming to attention even if she couldn't see. "Yes Governor?"

"A friend of mines has her daughter coming down from New Jersey and I was wondering, since Daniel is out with his knee, if he could take her on a tour of the island. I will understand if he has Grace this weekend but can you ask him for me? I would appreciate it. "

I sighed under my breath making sure the governor couldn't hear me. "I will Governor. Talk to you later." She thanked me and I hung up the phone. Cat looked up at me from under her eyelashes.

"I guess you have to go do something for the Governor, huh" she said rising up on her elbows.

" Yeah, I don't think it will take too long though. I'll just make a phone call." I told her, walking out of the room with the phone. I walked out to the lanai and hit 1 on my phone. It took a couple of rings before it was answered.

"Go away McGarrett. I do not want to talk to you this early in the morning. Unlike you, most normal people don't get up until 9 on the weekends, and then they usually stay in bed until their spouses cook breakfast for them. They do not run around like deranged animals searching for food."

I smirked "Did you want me to make you breakfast and bring it over Danno? Because I will gladly do that for you."

"Steven, stop, ok? Just stop, I do not need you to be poisoning me at…what time is it?"

"Its 7:30 Danno."

"Jesus Christ McGarrett, seven friggin thirty in the morning? What is wrong with you? Do you not have a life? And what did I tell you about calling me Danno? Did I not specifically state that you were not to call me that?"

I laughed silently, leave it to Danny to react to everything I said. "Actually I do have a life. I was just calling because the Governor just called me. She has a favor that she wants done, and only you can do it."

I heard him sigh and start moving around.

"Fine I'll be there in a couple of minutes," he said.

We continued our banter then I ended the call. I felt a smile form on my face as I walked back into the house.

"Who was that?"

I looked up at Catherine. She was dressed and her hair was still wet "Oh my partner."

"What were you smiling like that for?" she asked picking up her overnight bag.

Startled I looked at her. "Oh it was just something he said. I'm going to go take a shower, feel free to let yourself out," I said walking into my bedroom. _He's going to be here in a few minutes I thought._

I missed the quizzical that she gave me as I turned around.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel Williams<em>

I hated waking up alone. I was so used to having someone next to me for nine years of my life, six months after our divorce and I wasn't able to sleep alone. I hated that I was dependent on my ex-wife to give me a sense of stability. But, a year later I was slowly able to keep myself grounded because my partner was there for me. Steven McGarrett….what was I going to do with the Rambo bastard?

"Just…let it go…you will feel better. I promise."

I turned and looked at him. "So now you are telling me how I should feel? You do not tell me how to feel McGarrett. I just got shot at…again. And it hasn't even reached lunch yet. Why is it you insist on making me your sole form of back-up? Is it because you get some psychotic pleasure from knowing that I will have to save your sorry ass? Is that it?" Rambo had the audacity to smirk. "See! I knew it, you are a sadist at heart, you enjoy suffering, and you enjoy having other people suffer with you!"

"I do not enjoy seeing you suffer Danny. It's just that I trust you to back me up without question."

I scrub my hand through my face trying to hide my disbelief. "He's a sicko."

Rambo just smirks. "It's psycho Danny, psycho."

_Is it normal to trust someone so implicitly and without question?_

* * *

><p>I hated the beach but Gracie wanted to go, and what Gracie wants Gracie gets. However, I refused to take her to the "public" beaches especially wearing a bikini. Steve noticed my hesitation and the goof asked if I would bring her over for the weekend so she could take swimming lessons.<p>

"Danno I wanna go in the water!"

I gave my partner a look of pure hate. "You did this to her. I blame you for this, you know that right?"

The idiot had the audacity to give me an innocent look. "I just wanted her to be exposed to the fun that I had as a child. I thought maybe she would be able to share some new things with you."

"First off Steve, don't think. People usually end up getting shot at or maimed in some way when you think. Second my daughter does not need to be influence by you in any way; especially when it comes to your family and its view of what is fun. "

"And what is wrong with my idea of fun Danny?"

I turned to Grace and covered her ears. "Your idea of fun Steven, is hiking up a thousand foot mountain, in 180 degrees weather. Your idea of fun is jumping off of high buildings or swimming with dangerous animals. Your idea of fun, _McGarrett_, quite frankly, tends to shave years off of a person's life, and when you are done having your idea of fun, you get ready to torture other people! I refuse to let you turn my precious, angelic little girl into an irresponsible animal such as yourself."

Grace reached up and pulled my hands off of her ears after I was finished and stated "but Daddy Uncle Steve always keeps me safe, and he makes sure that I don't hurt myself!" She then took Steve's hand and started tugging him towards the water.

As he was being hauled away Steve turned to me and said "see even Gracie thinks I'm responsible." He then let go of Grace's hand and ran towards the water.

I gazed at his retreating back: _Yeah but she's a nine year old, what does she know?_


	3. Hallelujah

Disclaimer: I don't own this song that right belongs to the myriad of men who wrote it and sang it, nor do I own the delicious men of HFive-0. The person who's point of view you are reading is in italics at the beginning of the paragraph; and the timeline starts from the time H5-0 began or from the time Danny joined. I've tried to make this flow as smoothly as possible if you can't or don't understand it please review!

_hallelujah..._

_baby i've been here before_  
><em>i've seen this room and i've walked this floor<em>  
><em>i used to live alone before i knew you<em>  
><em>i've seen your flag on the marble arch<em>  
><em>but love is not a victory march<em>  
><em>it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_hallelujah..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years after joining <strong>_

_Steven J. McGarrett_

Sometimes he wondered where he got the strength to move on. Sometimes he just wondered if he ever could move on. The sometimes he just gave up.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think it's your fault. **LOOK. AT. ME. STEVEN**!" He punctuated each word with a stab in my arm. "I am talking to you, not the steering wheel! Do you understand me? This is not your fault. It will never be your fault. I will come back to this house and bust down this door if you ever think of feeling sorry for yourself!"

I looked at him in amazement hiding the self-loathing I was feeling, "You're going to break down my door Danno? Isn't that against protocol or something?"

The look he gave me was priceless. "You can go skydiving off of buildings, shooting suspects left, right, and center, and generally, put the entire population of Hawaii at risk with your shenanigans, but when it comes to your peace of mind you want to follow protocol? You need help, you know that right? Never mind don't answer that. Just make sure you take a shower…and get some sleep McGarrett, you look like road kill."

I laughed, but as I opened the door and got out I turned and looked at him and said: "You my mother now Danno?" The look he gave me was enough to want me to fuck him senseless.

"Just go McGarrett. Before…" I expected him to go on but when he didn't I goaded him on "Before what Williams, you have something to back up that threat?" I let a smirk play on my lips before slamming the door shut. He waited until I walked into the house to get out of the car and wave good bye. I closed the door but looked through the window to watch him drive off, then collapse on the couch.

_well there was a time when you let me know  
>what's really going on below<br>but now you never show that to me do you  
>but remember when i moved in you<br>and the holy dove was moving too  
>and every breath we drew was hallelujah<em>

_well, maybe there's a god above_  
><em>but all i've ever learned from love<em>  
><em>was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you<em>  
><em>it's not a cry that you hear at night<em>  
><em>it's not somebody who's seen the light<em>  
><em>it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_hallelujah..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night<strong>_

_Daniel Williams_

Where did that come from? I knew he saw the look on my face. I just didn't know if he understood it.

I pulled up my driveway and shut off the car. I stared out the window. What the hell was I doing? He shouldn't be alone, I damn well knew that much. But what could I do? I wasn't going back. If I did I just know I would do something that I would regret. Like drag that masculine mouth down to mines and kiss him senseless.

I nearly did just that before he slammed the door shut. What did he want to know? Wasn't he SuperSEAL? Didn't he already know my feelings? Then the light went off in my head. The bastard did know that's why he goaded me tonight. My breath caught in my chest. What the hell Williams, pull your-self together. It's not like he's in love with you. It's not like you'll ever be in love with him. I knew what heading down that road was like, and I wasn't going to do it again any-time soon. I wasn't a broken man; at least not much of one anyways. Steve was, and I couldn't handle that kind of baggage.

I closed my eyes, scrubbed my face, and shifted thoughts. Steve was stable enough for now; he could last at least one night without a babysitter. It didn't matter because sooner or later I would end up at his house. It was my weekend with Grace and she loved surfing with her Uncle Steve. Kono and Chin were bound to be there because they loved her as much as I did. Sometimes I wondered if the line was blurred with Steve because I saw him 364 days a year and spent more than half the day in close proximity with the guy. It couldn't be healthy it was like we were married except we weren't.

I let out my breath and got out of the car. I would think about this in the morning. When Grace's laughter was filling the kitchen and the smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air.

As I walked to my house though, my mind wouldn't let go of the thought. What if I was to lose him? The man was crazy. I would lose my job security yeah but I would also lose the man that I love….wait _love_? Where did that come from? But I knew I had to decide if this was right for me.

If I didn't I would never be able to move on. Rachel be damned. I knew if I lost him I would lose a piece of me that I just found, and I couldn't let that happen. Not again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning<strong>_

_Steven J. McGarrett_

The sun was blinding and my head was pounding. I didn't remember drifting off to sleep last night but I did remember looking around for my dad's best bottle of Jack and downing it. Maybe that's why my head was pounding. I don't even remember climbing up the stairs, much less undressing and getting into bed. But then I heard something that brought me shooting out of my bed.

Grabbing my gun from the draw in the night stand I slowly crept out of my bedroom and down the stairs. That's when I heard the sweetest voice. "UNCLLLLEEEEEE STTEEEEEEVVVEEEEEE!" Given the fact that one, it was 6:30 in the morning, two, I bolted up from bed with one of the worst hangovers that I have had in years, and three, she was screaming my name, I could have done with a better description. But it was Gracie, and where there is Gracie, Danno is sure to follow.

Sure enough I heard my partner's sexy baritone chasten his daughter. "Shhhh Gracie, Uncle Steve had a bad day yesterday. We don't want him to kill himself coming down the stairs because he thinks something is wrong, do we? We don't even know if he's home, he's SuperSEAL remember? He may be swimming or running, or hiking at six thirty in the morning for all I know. The barbarian doesn't know when to stop." The last part was said more to himself than to Gracie.

"But Danno, his truck is outside. Uncle Steve knows that it's your weekend to have me, plus, you're here so why wouldn't he be?" Grace replied.

I had to hold back my laughter.

"What's with that smart aleck remark young lady? You tryn ta be a wise guy now? You've been hanging around Kamekona too much haven't you? Leave it to McGarrett to corrupt my life further. I swear the guy doesn't do enough damage to the regular population he has to start influencing you as well. "

I quietly came down the stairs and stood in front of the man that I was beginning to love. "Isn't it too early in the morning to start on a rant Danno?"

He looked from his daughter to me. "Why, for the love of all that is holy, must you insist on shaving years off of my life McGarrett? Years, may I add, that I cannot afford to spear? Do you have an early death wish for everyone around you? Is that it? Because, I for one, do not plan on having Step-Stan walk my little girl down the aisle."

It stung me that Danny thought I was going to get him killed. Getting maimed was a possibility, I didn't doubt that, but I would never get him killed. I dropped down on my knees and looked at Grace and said, "He actually plans on letting you get married Grace." Then I turned to him, "you do know that means that she will have to date, right? Boys, I may add."

Danny gave me a searing look. "Yes, I know that you goof. I don't want her to end up as lonely as we were"

That just pissed me off, was he deliberately pushing my buttons? But then I stopped: _we were_. My heart rate quickened and my breath became shallow. "Wait you just said _we were_. What's that supposed to mean Danno?"

The look he gave me confused me; he became determined and replied cryptically. "You…and me McGarrett, are going to talk…later." He then looked down a Gracie and took her hand, "C'mon Monkey, let's go get the stuff for the pancakes."


	4. Black Roses Red

Disclaimer: I do not own HFive-0 or the characters in it. Nor do I own the lyrics or the song, that right belongs to Alana Grace. Also, the next chapter may be all sex…so those who do not like m/m smut should not read it! Just a warning, also I googled the Hawa'iian words that I used so if I didn't use them in the correct context please tell me! :D much love ~nani~

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Night<strong>_

_Steven J. McGarrett, Daniel Williams, Grace Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, & Kono Kalakaua _

_Steven J. McGarrett_

The day went well. Danny and Grace made blueberry pancakes with me watching (for some reason I was deemed too violent to be able to cook properly), Chin and Kono came in a few hours later and started setting up the grill outside with food. Somehow Kamekona and Momo ended up coming by, Kamekona brining his ice cart. By the time the day was done all of us were tired. Kamekona and Momo had left; Kono, Grace, and Chin were cleaning up the countertops, and Danny was packing away the last of the food. I was polishing up my last beer when Grace ran up to her father, he turned and picked her up.

"Danno, can I sleep over at Auntie Kono's house tonight, please? She and Uncle Chin promise to bring me back really early in the morning! And I won't do anything wrong! I promise" I looked at Danny expecting him to say no, even though I knew it would break Gracie's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel Williams<em>

I was wondering when Chin and Kono would pick up on the fact that I finally had McGarrett right where I wanted him. It took them long enough to get here, then it took forever to wear Gracie out. I mean I love my little girl but sometimes it was just easier to not have her around for certain things….especially when those things involved my feelings, my cock, and my partner. Damn just thinking about what I was going to do was getting me hard.

* * *

><p><em>Grace Williams<em>

When I picked up on the looks that Danno was giving Uncle Steve I decided something needed to be done. But this was years ago that something should have been done. I mean I knew Daddy wasn't himself around anyone else other than Uncle Steve. Sure he had fun when Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono were with him as well. But he was the most happy when Uncle Steve was around. Uncle Steve made him laugh a lot. I loved it when my Danno laughed. I mean I was no longer the little girl he always made me out to be, but I was still his little girl. And this little girl wanted to see her Danno happy, and if that meant getting Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono to lie to Danno then…let the lies fly! "Danno, can I sleep over at Auntie Kono's house tonight, please?..."

* * *

><p><em>Kono Kalakaua<em>

The looks that Steve gave Danny behind his back, the ones that Danny gave him. The slow touches they shared, the lingering smiles when both of them thought no one was looking. I swear I can't remember how long this was going to go on. But it finally came to a boiling point today. I guess Grace finally decided enough was enough. That's when she came up with the plan. Me and Chin were to take her out for the day, the _whole_ day tomorrow, and give Danny and McGarrett some "alone" time. It didn't seem too bad of a plan. Considering she had her father wrapped around her little finger. My _kaikuname_ needed something good to happen in their lives. But seeing as how dense they were it wouldn't happen with a little push. So what if Danny thought that me and Chin thought up the plan? As long as it worked it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><em>Chin Ho Kelly<em>

Finally the _lolo halo and hoalohoa _were able to get with the program and do what was right. I didn't even care that they were in the highest position given to a law enforcement officer and they were gay, they were _ohana_ and they deserved happiness. So when Grace and Kono came to me with a plan, I was more than happy to help them out.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel Williams, Grace Williams, &amp; Steven J. McGarrett<em>

I bent to pick Grace up, it didn't matter that she was twelve; she was still my little girl. "Yes Grace, you can go with Uncle Chin and Aunty Kono, just remember you have to be in bed by 9 and no more sweets! Make sure you brush your teeth, and make sure Aunty Kono brushes your hair before bed. Ok?"

I choked in my beer and started walking over to my partner. What the hell was going on! Was Danny suddenly deaf, or did my need to take risks suddenly rub off on him? "Danny, I'm not sure you heard Grace properly. She said she wanted to go to Kono's house…_Kono's house_. That means that you will not be there to watch her every move. You _do_ understand that right?"

I turned to look at Steve, the man that I wanted to be my partner in every sense of the word and gave him what Hawaiians called, the _stink eye_. "Yes you oaf, I understand that clearly. Do you understand? Obviously you don't."

I stopped in my tracks. "Huh?" was my unintelligible reply.

Danny turned and looked at me. "What's with that face? Is that a new face? I think I'll call that your I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing face; because if you can think back, I mean I know it hurts you to actively use brain cells McGarrett, I said we had to talk. This would give us time to talk."

I guess I still had a look on my face because Danny turned away from me and just said: "Go Gracie, your stuff is in the guest room, but make sure you come back tomorrow." I looked at Chin and Kono "She better be coming back in one piece, and no funny business ya hear?" Yes I loved Steve but right now I was lusting after him like a bitch in heat, but that didn't mean that I couldn't remember my daughter. I put Grace down and kissed her forehead. "You be a good girl now you hear, and don't give Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono any trouble now. Okay?"

"Yes Danno, I promise." I ran into the den that was turned into a guest room where my backpack was then grabbed Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono's hands. "C'mon guys! Let's go!" I pulled them towards the door then pushed them out whiles waving to Danno. "Bye Danno! Love you! Bye Uncle Steve! Love you too!" I slammed the door shut before they could say anything else then ran down to the car. This was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

><p><em>Steven J. McGarrett &amp; Daniel Williams<em>

As soon as Gracie shut the door, I turned around and all but storm the fortress that is McGarrett. I grab him by the forearm and drag him up the stairs to his bedroom. I push him on the bed and slam the door shut, locking it for good measure. Then I turn to him.

"Now listen to me McGarrett, and listen good." I said pointing my finger in his face. "I want all of your brain cells functioning for this conversation and I do not want to repeat myself. I do not want you to talk, I do not want you to make faces, I don't even want to hear a garbled question. When I ask you a question you will nod your head in the affirmative or the negative. Do you understand me?"

*I nod yes* _You're Danny, can I ever get a word in edgewise when you're on a rant?_

"Sometime between me punching you two years ago, and yesterday I realized three things. One, I am not getting any younger, two, I have everything I need, or at least as much of it as I am going to get in this pineapple infested hellhole, and three, I love you.

*I make a face* _He loves me_

"With the face, what did I tell you? Did you not understand?"

*I nod yes* _I understood it's just I am not sure I heard you properly._

"Good because before this night is done I will _hanama'I,_ or however the hell you say it, the ever living daylights out of you, so much so that you are as big of a pile of goof as I am. Capicé?"

*I nod yes* _He's going to make love to me until I turn into a big pile of goof…God Danno I love you._

"Now talk."

I get my thoughts in order then decide fuck it. "Hear me out please?" I beg him.

He looks at me and gestures, "Go on."

I take a deep breath. "I love you, I am crazy, but I love you. I thought you were just _hoaloha_ at first but then I found out that I was really in love with you. I found that I wanted to make you my _kumu_. Will you be mine?"

_Can I ask you a question please  
>Promise you won't laugh at me<br>_

Then the idiot starts to laugh. "Would you be mine he says." Then he slowly walks up to and frames my face with his hands. "I ask you again, you goof, did you not hear me the first time? _**I LOVE YOU**_. Is that clear enough for you? Do we need a translator in here? I mean, not that I'm into orgies or anything but, hey…." Then he gives me a look.

_Honestly I'm standing here  
>Afraid I'll be betrayed.<em>

"I just don't know if I can do this" I hear myself say. "I've never done love before so I don't know."

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
>So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away<br>_

He leans in, I closed my eyes, then feel his lips brush softly against mines. I feel him pull away but he is still close enough that I feel his sigh settle on my mouth.

"This is my first time since Rachel," He whispered against my mouth. "We will take it slow, we will not rush things. I promise you that."_  
><em>

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
>Can you turn my black roses red?<br>_

I opened my eyes as he settled on his knees in between my legs. "You promise? What happened to 'don't make any promises'?" I asked.

_Drowning in my loneliness  
>How long must I hold my breath<em>

He laughed. "Do you ever shut up McGarrett? Why is it when I'm trying to make a move on you, you can't shut up. Every other time that I need you to talk, all you do is drop a witty one liner and then shoot someone?"

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
>I reach to the sky as the moon looks on<em>

I smirked. "Shut up Danno, and kiss me."

I brought my mouth down on the lips that taunted me for the better part of two years. Grazing it once, twice, then finally settling firmly on it. I nibbled the edge of his mouth, letting my tongue slide out between my lips to trace it. He opened his mouth. I slid my fingers to the back of his head and interlocked them, deepening the kiss.

I was full, with just his tongue, I was full. It was as if I had no more place for anything else.

_One last year has come and gone  
>It's time to let your love rain down on me<em>

I guess this is what giving in and drowning in love was like. I felt like I was home, finally. The sea was once the only place that I felt whole. But now that I was in his arms ….I was complete.


End file.
